


The One in Which Parker is a Russian Princess

by kalakirya, Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [37]
Category: Hockey RPF, Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/M, Grifting, Hardison is a fangirl, Humor, Ignoring Timeline Continuity, M/M, Multi, One Night Stand, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Polyamory, Russian Texting Circle, Shovel Talk, That Guy from Juniors, no text available, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- who loves the Ducks.  Also, Sophie is in the Russian texting group, Eliot is That Guy from Juniors, and Hardison gets into hockey for the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One in Which Parker is a Russian Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oral Not!Fic and therefore there is no text available as that it does not exist.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Leverage/The%20One%20in%20Which%20Parker%20is%20a%20Russian%20Princess.mp3) | 47:58 | 44.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-in-which-parker-is-russian-princess) |  |   
  
### Music

_Princess of Russia_ by Melotron

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
